Mario's Olympic Games Episode 1: Diving
Mario's Olympic Games Episode 1: Diving is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video starts off with Luigi's Twin greeting everyone and asking if they were tired of the boring old Olympics. He said if they weren't, it was too bad, and then welcomed them to the Mario Olympics. Then he introduced the contestants, the first one being Yellow Yoshi for the Yoshi team, who said hello to the audience, then Toad for the Toad team, who did a weird dance and sang about how he was diving, then Bowser Jr for the evil team, who proudly stated that he was indeed Bowser Jr, then Luigi for the human team, who simply said hello, and lastly, Koopa Kenny for the evil team, who Luigi's Twin told that once you signed up, you can't back out. Then he said it was time for the first diver to dive, and Yellow Yoshi stepped up. He dove, landed right next to the bucket on the concrete, and began bleeding. Luigi's Twin showed the replay, and then cut to the crowd scene, which contained cheering for Yellow Yoshi, Bowser telling Kenny and Bowser Jr to kick Yellow Yoshi's butt, and Petey stating he was hungry. Then Luigi's Twin did a quick disclamer that said that the judges judged by where the contestant touched the ground rather than where they stopped bouncing. Then the camera cuts to the judges, Peach, Mario's Twin, and Red Yoshi, giving Yellow Yoshi an eight, a seven, and a nine, respectively, giving him a grand total of 24. Then Toad dived, and miraculously landed in the tub, and yelled loudly that he was swimming. The replay was shown, followed by the crowd scene, which consisted of cheering for Toad, Bowser once again telling Kenny and Bowser Jr to kick his butt, Goomba asking if he had mentioned his big fluffy eyebrows, a few disapointed moans, and Police Man Toad stating that everyone else was under arrest. Then the judges scored, with Peach and Red Yoshi giving a ten, and Mario's Twin giving a nine point five, giving Toad a grand total of 29.5. Then Bowser Jr jumped and missed by a decent amount. Then the replay is shown, and then the crowd scene, which consistided of jeering at Bowser, more disapointed moans, Goomba once again asking if he had mentioned his big fluffy eyebrows, and Petey stating that he was hungry. Then the judges judge, with Mario's Twin and Peach giving him a six, and Red Yoshi gave a seven, giving him a grand total of 19. Then Luigi dived and made it in the tub, and then Luigi's Twin showed the replay, followed by the crowd scene. This one consisted of cheers for Luigi, frustrated groans, and comments that Bowser sucked. Then the judges all gave tens giving Luigi a grand total of 30. Then Kenny dove, and also missed by a decent amount. Then the replay was shown, followed by the crowd scene, which included More moans, Petey and Goomba giving their quotes, and many claims that Bowser sucked. Then the judges gave their scores, which for Peach and Red Yoshi was seven, and Mario's Twin a six, scoring Kenny in at 20. Then the camera cut to the award ceremony, which Luigi's Twin welcomed them to. He then grabbed the third place medal and gave it to Yellow Yoshi, who said that he was still bleeding, and said that he had at least won the bronze, and then passed out, due to lack of blood, which Luigi's Twin pointed out. Then he gave silver to Toad, who happily claimed he had went Ker-Plunk. He then gave Luigi the first place medal, and Luigi commented that it was a great day for the human team and thanked the judges for giving him all tens. Then the camera cut to the Human Team meeting, where everyone congratulated Luigi on his victory. Then Peach suspiciously asked Mario Twin why he had given Toad a nine point five instead of a ten, and he quickly claimed it was because Toad landed off to the side of the tub, but it was clear he had been a bit bias. Then the camera cut to the Toad Team meeting, where everyone congratulated him on getting second place, and then Toad said that he knew he would get the red thingy and win the second springy, and that he would protect it forever. Then he suggseted going swimming with it on. King Toad told him that would ruin it, and Toad said he didn't care. King Toad told him they didn't want to ruin it, so he said he couldn't, and Toad said he would go swimming by himself. Then the camera cuts to the Yoshi Team meeting, where the Yoshis were chanting in that they got bronze. Yellow Yoshi said it was good, and then asked if he could go to the hospital, and Pink Yoshi said he could. Then the camera cut to the Evil Team's meeting, where Bowser angrily asked that what they were saying was that they both went out and didn't win anything, and Bowser Jr nervously told him yes, and Bowser told them they had to step up their game up and asked Goomba and Petey if they wanted to compete in the next event, soccer, and they both agreed. Bowser said if they didn't win next time, he would be very angry. The video ended there. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Peach King Toad Yellow Yoshi Pink Yoshi Red Yoshi Blue Yoshi Blue Toad Policeman Toad J Mario's Twin Luigi's Twin Bowser Goomba Bowser Jr Koopa Kenny Paratroopa Trivia *This is the first appearance of Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi *This is the final video where Bowser's voice is just deep, because in the next video he appears in, Mario's Thanksgiving Dinner, his voice is a deeper version of Toad's. Category:Videos